icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IFix a Pop Star
"iFix a Pop Star" is the 14th episode of the third season of iCarly. The episode was originally broadcast on March 19, 2010, although the episode was postponed from its original scheduled airdate of February 12, 2010, when an extended version of "iSaved Your Life" aired in its place. Plot The iCarly gang learn that the music video Freddie made for Wade Collins in "iRocked the Vote" is the third most-downloaded video on PearTunes. The most downloaded music video ever features a pop star named Ginger Fox, but eversince the video, her career has taken a major downturn. In order to revive her career, her manager hires the iCarly team to direct her comeback performance because Ginger likes the Wade Collins video. However, the task proves challenging when they realize that the ex-star is all washed up. They are unable to back out of their agreement once Ginger's manager tells them that they will be blamed whether the performance is a success or failure. They eventually use lipsynching, choreography, and very few close-ups to make Ginger Fox's comeback successful. However, there are still some major flaws, including Ginger's failure to keep up with the lipsynching and the fact that she did not shave her armpits before the performance. The trio considers the comeback a failure, but for some reason, people love it, and once again, Ginger Fox is on top, even though she's a terrible performer. Elsewhere, Spencer finds out the new attractive woman he's been dating is actually Gibby's mother, Charlotte Gibson. Spencer is very shocked, and refuses to accept her, saying that he can't kiss "Gibby lips." When he tells her this, she argues that Spencer looks like Carly, and since she could handle that, then he should be able to also. The storyline ends when Charlotte eventually gets terrified from seeing Spencer look like Carly, and the same for Spencer. They run away from each other, screaming. Trivia *The building where the rehearsal studio is located is called the Schneider Rehearsal Lofts, in reference to the creator of iCarly, Dan Schneider. *There is an exception to Freddie's rule that you can't take a train to an island; it is possible to do so. *Ginger Fox is a parody of Britney Spears. Interestingly enough, the main plot of the episode is a parody of Spears's 2007 VMA's comeback. **(Britney Spears had previously appeared on Dan Schneider's show All That twice. Schneider later worked with her sister Jamie Lynn Spears on'' Zoey 101''). *Sam references Buzz Magazine, which was shown in the Zoey 101 episode "Miss PCA" as a famous magazine that every girl wants to model for. *Both of Ginger Fox's songs, "Number One" (or "My World") and "Hate Me, Love Me" were used in the Victorious episode "Freak the Freak Out." Goofs *During Ginger's performance, at the lyric, "cause you belong to me forever," she lifts up both her arms, and you can see her armpits are shaved. However, when she lifts up one arm at the end of the song, her armpit is hairy. *In "iMake Sam Girlier," it is known that Freddie is prone to excessive bleeding. When Sam pulls the fork that Ginger threw out of Freddie's shoulder, there are no visible blood marks or blood spraying out of his exposed area. This may mean that Freddie has been treated to prevent the excessive bleeding. *When it shows the outside of the building hosting the Pop Music Awards, the sign says that the Awards were Saturday night, but the television announcer says the awards are Friday night. *In one part of the performance, it shows Ginger's lip-syncing to be horrible, but before that, her lip-syncing was spot on. Gallery View Gallery for this episode here Quotes Ginger Fox: I think I’m the biggest popstar, like, EVER! Manager: WERE! YOU WERE! Spencer: Gibby's eyes, Gibby's nose, Gibby's Lip-...Gibby's lips...Ohh...I can't kiss Gibby lips. Sam: She hopped on the psycho train and crashed into has-been island. Freddie: Technically, you can't take a train to an island. [Sam glares at Freddie. They're surrounded by water, so-- Sam: DUDE! Freddie: I'll shut up. Freddie: OWW! THERE'S A FORK IN MY SHOULDER!!!!! Carly: to pull out the fork in Freddie's shoulder Freddie: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Carly: Eww, it's really stuck in there! Sam: Just move! Freddie: Wait, no no no Sam. Don't-- Sam: fork out of Freddie's sholder Freddie: AAH!!! cries Sam: Can you believe six years ago Fuzz Magazine named her sexiest woman alive? Ginger: coughs Man! I gotta go hack this up! coughs Carly: sarcastically That's pretty sexy. Carly: You were supposed to meet us 4 hours ago! Ginger: You said 2:00. Sam: It's 6:00! Ginger: Well, I didn't know if you meant o'clock AM or o'clock PM. Sam: You're o'mazingly stupid! Carly: How could Ginger Fox have seemed so awesome 7 years ago? Sam: She was young then… now she’s all 26 and old! Freddie: And even back then it wasn’t real… just editing, audio voice filters… Carly: And how does that help the fact that she dances like a diseased elephant?! ... Oh, I'm so mean! Do you see what pressure does to me? It brings out my mean! Freddie: Let's think. We have a talentless woman who can’t sing, can’t dance, and looks terrible! ' Carly': Ooh, this thinking's fun. Freddie : Lip syncing fixes the singing issue. Sam : And I guess hair, makeup, costume, lighting, and no close-ups can make her look less disgusting. Freddie: Why is the audience cheering her? Sam: She’s just marching around the stage like an idiot! Carly: Ginger Fox has NO TALENT! Freddie: She can't do ANYTHING! Sam: Maybe it's best if they don't know. Spencer: '''I feel like I kissed Gibby! Related iCarly.com blog posts '''Sam's blog: The World's Gone Gibby! Video thumb|300px|right|Remix of Ginger Fox's #1 Most Downloaded Music Video on Pear Tunesthumb|300px|right|My World Live Category:Images 313 Category:Season 3 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Episode Galleries Category:Characters